


Lust

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Domination, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Penetration, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Regina's been eyeing Ruby for quite awhile and finally makes her move.





	

Regina wondered if Ruby could tell that she was being checked out, but at this point she didn’t care. All she could do is replay in her mind the last time she had encountered Ruby.

Regina had run into a drunk Ruby a few nights ago at the bar the next town over and with Ruby in no clear condition to drive, Regina offered her a ride home. She tried to get Ruby to sober up, but Ruby wasn’t having any of it. She was too far gone to do anything Regina said, instead opting to ramble incoherently for most of the drive back. Once home Regina helped Ruby out of her car and accidentally dropped her keys, giving Ruby a chance to check out Regina’s ass as she bent over to pick up her keys.

SMACK

Regina jumped up instantly and turned around to see a smirking Ruby with eyes full of lust.

“I never knew the Mayor had such a nice ass!!”

Anger dissipated as Regina blushed at hearing what Ruby had said, but shook her head as she remembered the girl was drunk. She helped her inside her room, miraculously avoiding waking up Granny while doing so. After placing a drunk Ruby to bed Regina drove back to her mansion all the while imagining Ruby smacking her ass again and again. She had never looked at Ruby sexually, but now she had.

Each night since then Regina had dreamt of Ruby and each dream left Regina waking up completely wet and in need of an orgasm. Ruby would smack Regina’s ass, kiss and nipple Regina’s nipples, and finally Regina would take control and tell Ruby to fuck her hard and fast. Regina was insatiable and Ruby was more than willing to take the challenge of pleasing Regina, at least in Regina’s dreams that is.

It’s with those very thoughts in mind that Regina looked at Ruby, wondering how she tasted, wondering how she sounded when she moaned. Ruby’s short skirt left little to the imagination and was the center of Regina’s thoughts as Ruby graced the diner with her presence. She very much wanted to lift them up and take a small taste. If only Ruby was on the menu.

Time passed by quickly and soon it was just Regina and Ruby in the diner. Granny had grown a little irritable and left Ruby to lock up, possibly slightly relieved at the fact that the Mayor would make sure Ruby didn’t slack off. Regina was still unaware of anything around her other than Ruby and her fantasies, so she was caught quite off guard when Ruby sat down and began talking to her.

“Are you cold Mayor?”

“……uhhh No! No, not at all. Um….why do you ask?”

“I don’t mean to be rude but whenever I see hard nipples it’s a clear sign it’s cold.”

Regina looked down immediately and saw that her nipples were indeed erect and blushed deeply at the fact that Ruby was looking at her chest. She tried to deny that she was cold once again but Ruby cut her off before she could muster a word.

“Well, that’s one of the reasons. There’s always the other reason….and if you’re not cold….”

Ruby smirked as the words left her lips as she saw Regina blush even more, the Mayor looking positively gorgeous as she blushed. Regina recognized that smirk, the same one Ruby gave her that night she smacked her ass, and it gave Regina the confidence to make her move.

“So tell me Ruby, what’s the other reason? Why are my nipples hard?”

Ruby was taken aback by how blunt Regina was after blushing so hard, but she loved it. Regina had always been a fantasy of Ruby, she loved how sexy and commanding Regina was. It might have been “taboo” to find the former Evil Queen attractive, but Ruby didn’t care. Ruby lusted for Regina but never acted on it, except for one drunken light. Regina never said anything about it, so Ruby thought it was just a dream. No, it was no dream. If Regina was going to be blunt, so was she.

“You’re horny. You’re turned on by whatever you’ve been thinking about all night. Who’s got you all worked up Mayor?”

Regina grinned as her eyes went down past Ruby’s appetizing neck and found Ruby’s nipples poking out of her shirt, a clear sign she was getting turned on herself. Regina got up from her seat, sat down right next to Ruby and whispered in her ear.

“I should ask who has you worked up Ruby. I can see your nipples. Who has you worked up?”

Ruby looked at Regina with eyes full of lust, the sexual tension between the two women increasing hundredfold by the second. Ruby placed her hand on Regina’s thigh and began to slowly feel Regina as she flirted right back at her.

“I was wondering if you remembered our encounter a few nights ago, I guess now I know.”

“It hasn’t left my mind Ruby. You’ve had me worked up night after night”

Regina leaned in and kissed Ruby passionately, her hands moving up Ruby’s body and feeling her breasts and Ruby moaned into her mouth. Regina could finally taste Ruby’s lips and just that small taste left her desiring more and more of Ruby. She needed to taste every bit of her, and more importantly she needed Ruby to satisfy her.

“…fuck me…my house….fuck me.”

Regina’s pleas were enough to almost make Ruby cum on the spot, but she steadied herself. The object of her fantasy was begging to be fucked and she would not deny Regina her request. Ruby broke the kiss and with one finger pushed Regina out of the booth, Regina willingly taking the hint and standing up, straightening her clothes in an attempt to look poised. Ruby looked Regina up and down slowly undressing her in her mind before giving Regina a very sexy look.

“Lead the way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby was positively pleased at how flustered Regina was as she turned off the car. After Ruby locked up she hopped into Regina’s car and teased her the entire drive to her house. At first they said nothing, but that didn’t last long. Ruby wanted to tease the Mayor and tease the Mayor she did. At first she told Regina how she had desired her for quite a long time, and then she told her how she’d masturbate to the thought of Regina and her having sex. Regina would have loved to counter and tease her companion, but Ruby gave her no such chance. Ruby’s fingers slipped underneath her skirt and her body arched forward as a soft moan of pleasure left her lips. Regina was on fire and thanked her lucky stars that Henry wasn’t home. At this rate they wouldn’t even make up to the stairs!

Ruby had her hands all over Regina’s body as she fumbled with the keys and once they were inside Ruby wasted no time in ripping her shirt off as Regina pushed her to the wall and kissed Ruby’s neck. Moans escaped Ruby’s lips as Regina’s lips worked on her neck while her hands undid Ruby’s bra and began to pinch and tease Ruby’s nipples. Ruby had teased her Queen for far too long apparently and now it was time for Regina to taste what she had fantasized about. Regina slowly got on her knees, kissing her way down Ruby’s breasts and stomach, looking up at Ruby as she slowly pushed down the skirt and revealed damp red panties. Regina’s heart pounded as she was close to finally tasting her desire but she needed to tease Ruby a bit first. She took ahold of Ruby’s panties by her teeth and slowly pulled them down and throwing them aside as Ruby was finally naked. Grabbing Ruby’s soft ass with her hands, Regina pushed herself towards Ruby and finally indulged herself a taste of Ruby. 

That first lick of Ruby was heaven to Regina and judging by the moan that came out of Ruby it was heaven for her as well. Regina needed to please her Ruby, make her moan for her and cum for her. Regina was completely in lust, her tongue licking every bit of Ruby and completely savoring her taste. For her part Ruby was delirious, her body overcome with such pleasure that for a few moments all she could do was moan and ask for more.

“Fuck Regina….fuck. More…moremoremore….mmmm”

By instinct Ruby’s hand went towards the back of Regina’s head and pushed her further into her pussy, Ruby wanted Regina to know how much she wanted/needed her tongue and at that moment, Ruby was in charge. She pushed Regina further into her and held her there, not giving Regina any chance at pulling back. Regina might be the Mayor and in charge of the town, but right now Ruby was in charge.

Regina felt Ruby push her tongue further into her pussy and Regina relished the thought of Ruby controlling her, being physically dominant towards her. She doubled up on her effort and began to tease and suck Ruby’s clit, eager to hear Ruby moan and plead for more.

“…oooooohhh oh god…..fuck. fuck!”

“More, moremoremore!!”

“oh yes please! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

With each plea Ruby is more physical with Regina, grabbing and pushing her face in her, messing up her hair as her body reacts to Regina’s expert tongue. Ruby can barely contain herself as Regina’s tongue swirls around her clit and when she begins to suck on it with no end in sight, it’s too much for Ruby. 

“OH GOD!!! YESSS!! YES!!! FUCK!!!!”

Ruby’s knees almost buckled but thankfully Regina was keeping her upright and still kissing/licking her in an effort to not only taste her sweetness but to let Ruby enjoy herself. Ruby held Regina’s head in check while slowly thanking her and telling her how much she wanted to fuck her.

“thank you…thank you baby….i wanna fuck you….let me fuck you baby please”

Regina moaned in Ruby as she heard the woman of her fantasies tell her she wanted to fuck her but kept on licking, wanting Ruby to be at full strength for when Ruby fucked her. Regina kept licking and moaning into Ruby while Ruby gave soft moans and held onto Regina until Regina was finally ready to be fucked.

Regina finally rose from her knees and was immediately given a strong kiss by Ruby as Ruby’s hand were all over Regina’s body. First Ruby unbuckled Regina’s belt and pushed her pants down, then pushed her against the other wall and tore her shirt open. She looked up at Regina and kissed her hard before Regina broke the kiss and begged for pleasure.

“fuck me Ruby…please fuck me….”

Ruby grinned and turned Regina around and unhooked her bra and slid it down her body, and when her hands reached Regina’s waist she took her time slowly pushing Regina’s panties down. She felt Regina’s thighs on her way down and knew the Mayor moaned at the touch of her fingers. She finally took Regina’s panties off and stared at that ass she allowed herself to smack just a few nights ago and couldn’t resist.

SMACK

This time Regina moaned as the hot woman behind her smacked her ass, knowing Ruby liked what she saw.

“Harder please…harder!”

SMACK!!!

“Harder!”

SMACK!!!!

“Oh fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me!!”

Regina turned around and with a flick of her hand Ruby was suddenly wearing an 8 inch red strap-on and once again Regina was on her knees, but this time she was sucking the strap-on with such passion that it left Ruby stunned. She couldn’t believe what Regina was doing but if Regina wanted to be fucked then by all means, she was going to be fucked. She let Regina keep sucking on the dildo for a few more moments before pulling the dildo out of Regina’s mouth, picking Regina up and walking towards the living room where Ruby pushed Regina onto the couch, told her get on all fours and started to slowly stroke the dildo.

“I always wondered what this felt like! You want to get fucked Regina?”

“Fuck me Ruby. Fuck me hard, fuck me fast. I want you to completely fuck me.”

As serious and sexy as she could be, Regina mustered those words out of her as she knew she couldn’t wait much longer. She’d been dreaming of this, of Ruby fucking her and letting her feel complete bliss. She needed and wanted to get fucked and she was ready for Ruby. Ruby took ahold of Regina’s waist, pushed her towards the dildo and pushed the dildo in her with no warning. If she wanted to get fucked she was going to get fucked.

“OH!!!! OH!! Fuck! Fuck!”

Ruby began to pound the dildo in and out of Regina, thrusting herself into Regina as hard and fast as possible. Ruby was always one to please and Regina would prove to be no exception.

“OHhhhh!!! Harder!!! Harder!!!”

Regina’s cries for pleasure motivated Ruby even more as she kept pounding Regina’s pussy with the strap-on. She tightened her hold on Regina’s hips and made sure that Regina was getting exactly what she wanted.

“Mmmm fuck! Ohhhhh!”

Regina was in complete bliss, her fantasy finally fulfilled and her pussy feeling such incredible pleasure. She didn’t know if Ruby had ever used a strap-on before, but at this point she didn’t care. Ruby was fucking her perfectly and she knew it was only a matter of time before she came.

SMACK!

Ruby smacked Regina’s ass hard and grabbed it tightly, well aware of how dominant she was at the moment. A loud moan escaped Regina’s lips letting Ruby know how much Regina enjoyed being dominated by her.

“Fuckkkkk! Yes!”

SMACK!!

“You love being fucked by me, don’t you Regina?”

SMACK!

“Yes! Yes Ruby…fuck me!”

Ruby took Regina’s begging to heart and focused all her efforts on fucking Regina, making Regina’s body move forward and backward, her breasts bouncing around as Ruby’s thrusts made their way into Regina’s body. Regina knew Ruby was fucking her with all her might and she couldn’t take it any longer, she hit the breaking point and she couldn’t hold back any more.

“oh…ohohohohYES!!!!!!!!!! OH!!!! OH FUCK!!!!”

Regina’s strength left her and slumped down onto the couch, completely and adequately pleased with her Ruby. Ruby tore of the strap-on and turned Regina onto her back and began kissing her lips, her breasts, her pussy. Ruby also craved a taste of Regina and she wasn’t going to turn it down. Ruby kissed Regina all over softly and carefully, letting Regina recover from the intense orgasm she just had. 

Finally Regina was able to look at her Ruby and smile.

“You sure like my ass, don’t you?”

Ruby laughed and kissed Regina softly and sweetly before helping her off the couch and into a seating position.

“Just a touch, haha!”


End file.
